Oportunidades
by Kiriahtan
Summary: "Dáme una última oportunidad. La última." Aquellas palabras, su mirada... y Arthur sabía que no podía decirle que no, nunca podría. Dijese lo que dijese Francis en su oído: "No va a salir bien, ¿lo sabes, verdad?"  / UsUk con tintes FrUk.


Si os digo desde cuándo está esto escrito creo que me matáis. Desde Navidad, ni más ni menos. Nunca encontraba momento para subirlo porque el titulo no me gustaba e intentaba buscar otro o se me olvidaba, pero al final me pudieron las ganas de verlo aquí. Es uno de esos fics que, al terminarlo, me ha hecho sentir orgullosa así que estaba deseando publicarlo^^.

_Advertencia:_ El fic en su mayoría es UsUk pero también puede considerarse FrUK. O ninguna de las dos. O, bueno, mejor leedlo y así comprenderéis a lo que me refiero.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Oportunidades**

**·**

-Dame una oportunidad.

Solo podía pensar en las manos de Alfred, aferrando las suyas, con fuerza. Siempre había tenido demasiada fuerza y ahora le estaba haciendo daño en los dedos pero no se quejo. El dolor en los dedos era en lo último que pensaba ahora.

-Solo una más. Prometo que no te decepcionaré –insistió América. Tenía unos ojos azules claros muy intensos, mirándole fijamente.

Inglaterra tragó saliva.

-D-de… -la voz le falló y carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta para poder responder. Alfred seguía mirándole expectante y ahora que parecía que iba a responder le apretó aún más las manos. Seguramente ni se daba cuenta de ello-. De acuerdo –dijo por fin. La fuerza sobre sus manos se aflojó de inmediato. El rostro serio del americano mudó en una sonrisa de alivio, hasta sus ojos.

-¿D… de verdad? –no podía creerlo. ¿Por fin…? Parecía imposible que Arthur hubiera accedido.

Llevaba semanas persiguiéndole aunque nunca había dejado de hacerlo. Ni siquiera entonces. Ahora se lo había dicho, se lo había confesado.

"Arthur… te amo."

La reacción había sido la esperada. A veces Arthur era muy predecible. Pero eso no le quitaba encanto. Como sus mejillas se coloraron de inmediato, balbuceando una respuesta, un "imposible" que casi se le había ahogado en la garganta. Como se había alejado de él sin esperar un segundo y como luego le había costado más de una semana de intentos volver a verle. Sabía que Inglaterra deseaba oír aquello, desde hacía siglos. Sabía que cuando se había ido le había hecho daño, mucho daño, pero era inevitable.

Había sido costoso pero poco a poco logró comenzar a ganárselo. De unos minutos en las reuniones pasaron a pasar tardes juntos, saliendo por ahí o quedándose simplemente en casa. Arthur siempre se quejaba pero se quedaba. Podría resistirse pero no lo hacía y cada vez que esto ocurría era una pequeña victoria para él.

Este era el siguiente paso.

Le había pedido volver a vivir juntos. Pero no como antes, ya no era su colonia, ya no era su territorio. Ya no era un niño con un hermano mayor. No quería volver a ser eso nunca. Por mucho que Inglaterra fuera su hermano mayor.

-De verdad –la cara de Arthur estaba roja, como siempre, hablando en voz baja pero le oyó perfectamente.

Lo abrazó, estrechándole contra él y levantándole del suelo.

-¡Suéltame, Alfred! –gritó de inmediato, asustado, dándole un golpe en los hombros para que le soltase pero el americano no le hizo ni caso, riendo.

**···**

Deshacer las maletas de Alfred hubiera sido fácil si se hubiera molestado en traer la mitad de cosas. Por mucho que Arthur entendiese que el equipaje era algo importante en un viaje pero había un límite. ¡Iban a ser solo tres meses! A causa de sus responsabilidades y de que ninguno se negaba a abandonar del todo su casa ("¡No puedo dejar Washington! ¿Y si hay un ataque terrorista mientras no estoy? Sigo sin fiarme de Braginski diga lo que diga…", "Pues yo no puedo dejar a la Reina"), habían acordado turnarse, pasar el uno unos meses en casa del otro y luego viceversa. Iba a ser una rutina extraña pero quería acostumbrarse a ella.

Además ni siquiera las estaba deshaciendo Alfred. Había dicho algo de una emergencia en no-se-dónde y se había ido. Ahora Arthur se ocupaba de colocar la ropa de Alfred en uno de los armarios. Había dudado un buen rato si ponerla en su propio armario o en el de la habitación de invitados… Pero Alfred, antes de irse, había decidido por él al meter las maletas directamente en su habitación. Con un suspiro resignado y una pequeña sonrisa siguió deshaciendo las maletas.

Más tarde bajó a la cocina para ir preparando la cena. Casi le había tirado los platos encima a Alfred la noche que confesó que su comida seguía gustándole pero que decía que no porque, según él, era el héroe. Una estupidez de respuesta, propia de Alfred pero… había logrado calmarle. Así que, al menos, tenía el consuelo de que eso no sería un problema en su convivencia. Era mejor que comer hamburguesas todos los días, como seguramente pretendería Alfred si le dejaba.

Silbando comenzó a sacar las cosas para preparar la cena cuando una voz sonó a sus espaldas, a través de la ventana abierta.

-¿A quién pretendes envenenar?

No era la voz de Alfred. Arthur se giró de golpe, tirando al suelo una de las patatas a medio pelar del susto.

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí? –exigió saber en cuanto vio el rostro de Francia al otro lado de la ventana. Estaba apoyado sobre el alfeizar con la cabeza dentro de su cocina.

-Me figuro que a América, ¿no? Ya me he enterado de la noticia –continuó hablando ignorando su reacción y su pregunta. Y la indirecta que contenía-. Oh la la~ no ocurre nada sin que yo me enteré. Y menos en estos temas. Así que el pequeño Ameriqué viene a vivir a casa de Anglaterre.

-Largo de aquí –agarró lo primero que pilló, que esperaba que fuese el cuchillo largo pero resultó ser el cazo de servir, para amenazarle-. No tienes ningún derecho.

-¿Cómo que no? Debo enterarme de lo que ocurre… -el tono del francés era entusiasta, sonriente-. Vamos, baja eso, Arthur. Harías más daño con uno de tus scones. Y amenazar es muy feo, ¿no crees? ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a un invitado?

Arthur bufó, entornando los ojos verdes.

-Tu no eres un invitado. Nadie te ha dado permiso para entrar a mi jardín así que vete –insistió, sin hacerle caso. Francis solía actuar así.

-Pero vamos… solo venía a darte la enhorabuena.

-¿La enhorabuena? –receló de inmediato.

-Si, por lo de Alfred. Ya me enteré –volvía a exhibir su sonrisa y Arthur desconfió. Francis nunca vendría a felicitarle por eso, estaba más que seguro.

-Pues ya lo has hecho, ahora vete de aquí.

Había pocas posibilidades de que Francia le hiciera caso pero tenía que intentarlo. Conservaba la vaguísima esperanza de que Francis se civilizase un día.

-Lástima que no vaya a durar.

-¿Qué? -¿a qué venía eso?

-Vamos, Arthur… los dos sabemos que esto tiene los días contados –aseguró con una gran sonrisa. ahora tenía sentido. Cómo no Francis tenía que venir a intentar hundirle el momento.

-Eso deseas tú pero no será así –no iba a caer tan bajo como para discutir como querría con Francis así que se volvió para recoger la patata del suelo, lavarla, dejar el cazo en su sitio en la repisa y seguir pelándolas y troceándolas para el guiso.

-Sabes que si –insistió el francés-. ¿Cuánto va a tardar Alfred en sacarte de tus casillas? Hummm… no le doy más de un mes. Seguro que lo deja todo tirado, que llena tus estantes de café, que deja la ropa sucia en el respaldo de la silla, quiere salir hasta tarde por la noche, o ir a cenar todos los días a una hamburguesería… Dejará el cepillo de dientes fuera de su bote y seguro que intenta invitar a su extraterrestre a tu casa. A saber dónde dormirá… -mientras iba enumerando seguía mirando la espalda de Inglaterra, notando la tensión en sus hombros-. Y eso me recuerda… ¿de dónde sacarás tiempo para hablar con tus hadas? Porque no te dejará tiempo, claro, como no existen…

-¡Cállate! No te atrevas a seguir por ahí –casi se había cortado el dedo de la rabia-. No va a ocurrir nada de eso.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro –insistió con terquedad. Por fin había cumplido aquel sueño de volver a tener a Alfred bajo su techo, de estar a su lado sin que doliese. No iba a dejar que Francia, ni nadie, se lo arruinase.

Por eso le puso aún más furioso oír la risa de Francis tras él.

-Ya se verá… y acuérdate de mí cuando ocurra todo lo que he dicho –dijo con un guiño, desapareciendo de allí antes de que el inglés saliese tras él con el cuchillo para hacerle picadillo.

En lugar de ello a Arthur solo le quedó ver como desaparecía de su jardín, dejando el cuchillo en la encimera.

… No, no va a pasar nada de eso, se dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Francia era un idiota que solo quería arruinarle los escasos momentos que tenía de felicidad. Seguro que estaba celoso. Casi le hacía reír, que penoso. Pues no iba a salirse con la suya. Alfred y él le demostrarían lo equivocado que estaba. Confiaba en América.

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta.

-¿Arthur? –era Alfred, ya había vuelto-. ¿Dónde estás?

-En la cocina –respondió.

El otro apareció por la puerta. Llevaba puesta su chaqueta marrón y algo escondido en la espalda. Al ver su cara preguntó:

-¿Ocurre algo?

Arthur se concentró en levantar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, nada. ¿A dónde fuiste?

En vez de responderle el americano sacó de la espalda un ramo de flores rojas, rosas, para dárselo.

-Para ti.

-N-no… no era necesario –logró articular Arthur, sobrecogido, cogiendo las flores con un leve tartamudeando, olvidándose rápidamente de la anterior visita-. V-voy a ponerlas en un jarrón… -dijo aprovechando para escabullirse veloz de la cocina.

Llenó un jarrón de agua y colocó en el las flores, en la mesa del salón.

**···**

-¿Piensas ir así? –preguntó mirándole de arriba abajo, examinando su atuendo. En su opinión no era para nada adecuado para la situación. Alfred había cogido una de sus chaquetas con el cuello de borrego y unos vaqueros. Seguramente bajo la chaqueta que lo acompañaba siempre llevaría una camiseta de algún equipo de futbol americano, rugby, o algo por el estilo. Lo veía muy capaz.

El propio Alfred se miró a sí mismo, examinándose.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó confundido. No se veía ningún problema.

-No puedes ir así al restaurante –explicó con paciencia el inglés. Le recordó fugazmente a cuando Al era pequeño, cuando tenía que convencerle para ponerse la ropa inglesa.

Al final la cena se había quemado. No por culpa de que su cocina fuese mala, si no porque se había distraído con una llamada. Así podía cualquier cosa. Había decidido entonces llevar a Alfred a cenar fuera. Le había entusiasmado la idea pero ahora, una hora después dispuestos a salir, no se había cambiado de ropa siquiera.

-Anda, ve a cambiarte –le dijo.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir así? –insistió el americano. Estaba acostumbrado a ir así a cenar fuera. Era su ropa de siempre.

-Porque es un restaurante de etiqueta. ¡No te van a dejar entrar en deportivas y vaqueros! –cosa completamente lógica por otra parte-. Ve y cámbiate –insistió.

Alfred abrió la boca para replicar pero accedió. Sabía que Arthur insistiría hasta que lo hiciese o se enfadaría y no quería acabar discutiendo tan pronto.

-Esta bien –accedió-. ¡No tardo!

**···**

Recogió de nuevo la chaqueta del suelo, con un gruñido. Aquel día Alfred había salido, a él no le apetecía. Además, se podía imaginar dónde estaría si necesitaba buscarlo. Día a día llevaban juntos más de un mes.

Dejó la ropa en una percha y se sentó en la cama, para descansar unos minutos. Se tuvo que apartar al notar que se había sentado sobre algo que resultó ser el mando de la televisión. ¿Qué hacía allí arriba? Recordó como una de las primeras cosas de las que había intentado convencerle el americano era de poner una tele en el dormitorio. Por supuesto se había negado en rotundo y pese a las insistencias de Alfred no cedió. Por eso no tenía sentido que el mando estuviese ahí arriba. Gruñó, malhumorado dejándolo en la mesilla. Luego lo bajaría, ahora estaba cansado.

Tenía, por fin, un día solo para él y ahí estaba, tumbado en la cama pero le daba igual.

Al final no había resultado todo tan buena idea y eso le ponía de peor humor aún.

Sonó el teléfono y se incorporó solo para apagarlo. No había mirado quién era pero no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con nadie, fuese quien fuese.

-Shit… -masculló.

¿Por qué había tenido que resultar así? No lograba quitarse de la cabeza… Dammit, no quería evocarlo de nuevo pero no podía evitarlo, constantemente a cada una que ocurría volvía a su mente las palabras de Francis. Intentaba no pensar en ello pero habían resultado ser ciertas. Tan cruelmente ciertas…

Le odiaba por eso.

Gruñó, dándose media vuelta en la cama.

Ojala nunca hubiera aparecido por su casa.

Pero no podía engañarse tampoco. Alfred no tenía ni idea de aquella visita, no le había dicho nada, así que no le había influido en absoluto. El americano se habría comportado igual hubiera venido Francis o no. Recapituló todos los incidentes del último mes, todos los problemas… No habían llegado a discutir pero eso era lo de menos. Lo peor de todo había sido, desde una semana atrás, comenzar a plantearse todo aquello…

**···**

-Tenías razón.

Fueron las primeras palabras que le dijo nada más le abrió la puerta. No le miró a la cara ni para comprobar si era él, solo lo dijo. Sabía que si comenzaban a lanzarse pullas como siempre no lo haría. A decir verdad ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí. una cosa era que estuviese harto de Alfred y que hubiera resultado que Francis hubiera tenido razón pero de ahí a aquello… Había un trecho largo.

En el umbral de su puerta Francia miró a Arthur. Parecía dolido, y no parecía haber dormido bien en las últimas noches. Se imaginaba a causa de qué. De pronto se sintió culpable, recordando cómo había irrumpido en su casa más de un mes atrás. Sabía que llegaría el momento en el que Arthur no podría negar la evidencia, pero no había pensado que vendría a verle. ¡_Mon Dieu_! Eso era lo último que habría previsto. Así que fue incapaz de sonreír como creía que haría cuando le llegase la noticia de que cada uno había vuelto a su casa, tras la desastrosa experiencia.

Ahora la cosa era ¿qué hacer?

-Anda, entra –le ofreció, abriendo más la puerta para que pasase.

Arthur tragó saliva pero aceptó, pasando a casa del francés. Le había dicho aquella mañana a Alfred que se fuese por fin. No había ido muy bien. La mirada en los ojos de Alfred… No habían discutido tampoco. América había preguntado por qué, Arthur apenas le había respondido y le había pedido que se fuese. Aún aturdido el otro le había hecho caso por una vez. Parecía que, de verdad, le sorprendía. ¿De verás no se daba cuenta de su actitud? ¿De los quebraderos de cabeza que le daba todos los días?

Quizá no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Quizá tantos años esperando algo así, imaginándolo, habían distorsionado su idea de cómo sería vivir con Alfred.

-Toma –le ofreció Francis y Arthur miró a su alrededor.

No recordaba haberse sentado en el sofá del francés pero cogió la copa de vino que el otro le ofrecía. No era, ni de lejos, como su té y era alcohol… pero no le importaba. Por fortuna Francis lo tenía previsto y había calculado, desde hacía tiempo, cuantas copas necesitaba el inglés para perderse. Se cuidaría bien de no pasar ese límite.

Arthur dio un sorbo, distraído. Seguía con la mirada perdida en algún sitio de su pared y Francia suspiró. No creía que fuese a ser _tan _malo. Es decir, sabía bien cuánto deseaba Inglaterra tener de nuevo a su lado a América, al igual que sabía que por sus caracteres iba a ser muy difícil y, para qué negarlo, secretamente se alegraba del evidente fracaso de su relación. Pero tampoco se esperaba que fuese a quedarse así. Aunque, recordando cómo había sido cuando América se había independizado quizá había sido un tonto por no preverlo.

Se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo con amabilidad para consolarlo.

-¡Tu qué vas a sentir! Seguro que estas dando saltos de alegría por dentro –respondió con acidez el inglés, sin mirarle, dando otro trago al vino.

Francis no dejó que aquellas palabras hiciesen efecto. Conocía a Arthur. Lo conocía muy bien desde hacía mucho, desde siglos antes que Alfred, y sabía porque decía las cosas la mayor parte de las veces.

Se quedó a su lado, sin decir nada. Sabía que presionarlo ahora no mejoraría nada. Dejó que fuese él quién, al cabo de un buen rato, se inclinase hacia él, dejando la copa en la mesa. Estaba casi seguro de que debía tener los ojos húmedos. Dejó que se apoyase contra su pecho, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

-Vamos, vamos… -le susurró con suavidad, sin presionarlo. No intentó limpiarle las lágrimas, Arthur las negaría. Sonrió un poco, disimuladamente, al imaginárselo. Simplemente siguió acariciándole el pelo rubio y los hombros.


End file.
